


cυτ sτriทgs

by Gem_Alawas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Title: I Loved the Epilogues but Also Fuck the Epilogues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kanaya Maryam, BAMF Rose Lalonde, BAMF everyone, Communication, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Epilogues-Inspired Style, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned suicide, Multi, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Other, Sort Of, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Visions, Weddings, migranes, tags to be added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas
Summary: Some choices, even little ones, can change everything - and Rose's choice to tell Kanaya about the future that she sees bearing down on them is one of those.Or, how to undermine the Homestuck Epilogues with a side of communication and polyamory.





	cυτ sτriทgs

**Author's Note:**

> "We fight for the right to live happily, even if it means our lives will be short."

It all begins with a nightmare. You see- you see horrors, matching or perhaps even beyond those you had known within your session. And those horrors are your future. You see deaths, and fates that make you wish you had seen more of the former. Yourself, your friends, your family, your fiancée, all fated to terrible lives. Your head aches terribly with the weight of it – the sheer might of the future, and of all the alternate versions of yourself scattered across timelines. It started off simply enough, but they were slowly getting worse, as you knew they would continue to do until they were utterly debilitating. You rise from your bed and lumber to the living room, not bothering to change from your nightgown.

Waiting for you there is your wonderful wife-to-be, Kanaya. She sits delicately poised at a small table by a window overlooking the hub of the Carapace Kingdom, sipping on a small cup of what appeared to be tea and watching the citizens race about far below your towering home. In front of her, scattered across the table, are what appears to be wedding invitations – she must have risen early to get a jump on preparation. A lovely dark gray dress clings to her form, though her hair is a tad unkempt, and when she turns to look at you she wears no makeup. You know that she loves to wear more fashionable clothing even when planning nothing, but even now it still occasionally takes you by surprise to see her fancily dressed but otherwise possessing the demeanor of someone who has no need for fanciness.

A brilliant smile lightens her already-glowy countenance, as even her skin brightens a couple tones at the sight of you. You smile back, partly at the thought that even messy-haired, baggy-eyed, sleep-dressed you could still bring about such immediate joy in your lover. You amble over to the table and sit a bit heavily in the chair across from the vaguely-glowing troll.

  


> KANAYA: Good Morning Rose  
>  KANAYA: Did You Sleep Quite Well  
>  ROSE: No, not really.  
>  KANAYA: I Assume It Is The Nightmares Which Have Been Plaguing You Of Late  
>  ROSE: Yes and no. They’re…not quite nightmares. They’re visions of the future.  
>  KANAYA: Is The Future Truly That Troubling  
>  KANAYA: If So That Is Exceedingly Worrying  
>  ROSE: Yes, I’m afraid.  
>  ROSE: And you’re right to be worried.  
>  ROSE: Our outlook does not look pleasant, and the more I see, the worse it gets.  
>  ROSE: There are two timelines that we could end up in – and I’m honestly uncertain which of them is worse.  
>  ROSE: In one, we all fade from relevance.  
>  ROSE: We all end up trapped in marriages and situations we hate, the only escape being from that timeline entirely.  
>  ROSE: We assume that it’s alright, but it’s so twisted, I…  
>  ROSE: We turn against each other, our planet collapses into de facto dictatorship and civil war – the dictator will be one of us!  
>  ROSE: And Dirk –

  


You hunch over, gasping, as another blisteringly painful piece of knowledge sweeps through you. You were about to say that you didn’t know what was going to happen to him – only that it was truly horrific in both timelines – but as that future abruptly presses a step closer, it becomes clearer. You lean down to the table, resting your head on crossed arms to hide the tears that abruptly leak from your eyes despite your attempts to fight them.

> ROSE: He…  
>  ROSE: In that timeline, Dirk kills himself.

Kanaya openly gasps in horror. When you raise your gaze from your crossed arms, she’s not glowing but ghostly pale, lips parted in shock, physically leaning away from the table as if pushed back by the horror of what she’s hearing. 

  


> ROSE: And the other…it’s just as bad in its own way.  
>  ROSE: Even for Dirk.  
>  ROSE: Even we will be split apart, and knowing that still doesn’t give us a chance to change it.

Kanaya stays like that for a moment, rendered vulnerable by the understandable stupefaction she must be feeling. Then, like a page fluttering over in a book, she sets into the half-angry determination you’re more familiar with. As always, your fiancée is ready to confront the problem with everything she’s got. You can’t help but smile, even crying, at the sight of her like this. You’ve always loved her bravery, her strength, and her willingness to do whatever needs be done – whether that’s motherly kindness, sewing, no-nonsense advice, or dismembering some fools with her chainsaw.

> KANAYA: Is There Anything We Can Do To Prevent This All From Happening

You freeze. You had barely thought about that. You had assumed that you could do nothing to prevent these horrors, nothing even to blunt them, but somehow Kanaya’s words trigger in you an idea. If you tell her no, your worlds will go on indefinitely, but subject to the horrifying timelines you witness nightly. But if you tell her yes…a third path blazes before you. It would doom the timeline, curse you all to early deaths, but it has something the others don’t. Happiness, or at least a good chance at it – for everyone. In both of those nightmarish timelines, you saw no hope for anyone to be truly happy and at peace, but in this newborn timeline? You see you and your friends united, facing certain death with a smile. Despite the situation, you smile.

> ROSE: Actually, Kanaya…there might be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is sort of planned out, and I fell in love with it after having the basic idea.


End file.
